farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2010-02-19
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – Feb 19th Transcript = Hey Farmers! Welcome to the Official FarmVille podcast! My name is Lexilicious, and I am the FarmVille Community Manager. As most of you know, we had a pretty crazy day today with some various technical issues related to our release. Because of that, today’s podcast will be a little shorter than normal, as I have not had as much time to dedicate to you guys today as I usually do. But never fear farmers, this week we will still be going to be going over our new releases, and you guys are all going to get a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the near future. Before we go ahead and get into discussing releases, I just want to let you guys know that next week’s podcast will be hosted by none other than Channel Zero! Zero is one of the members of the FarmVille team and assists me with all things community related. Please make sure to give him a warm welcome next week, and I am sure he will do a wonderful job of informing you all of the latest FarmVille news. Alright! So, lets go ahead and get started with discussing some of our new releases! We had tons of great new features and items make their way to FarmVille this week, but two of the most noticeable additions was Chicken Coop expansion and the changes to the Horse Stable. For months now, our community has been requesting additional room in their Chicken Coops. This is why we’re very excited to bring you guys Chicken Coop Expansion! Chicken Coop expansion functions very similarly to Storage Expansion. There are two ways to expand your Chicken Coop. The first way to expand your Chicken Coop is to pay Farm Cash. If you wish to purchase the expansions for 10 FarmVille cash, you can do so by clicking the “BUY” button. Alternatively, you can ask your friends to help you increase your coop size, just like Barn Raising. Each of your storage buildings can be upgraded twice. The first upgrade will provide you with 20 extra storage and the second upgrade will provide an additional 20 extra storage. The two upgrades will give you 40 extra storage spaces in total. Most importantly, your chance of finding mystery eggs will continue to increase with more chickens. In addition to this, we also made some pretty awesome new changes to the Horse Stable this week. When collecting from your Horse Stable, you now have a chance of finding three new consumables that will assist you with your farming needs. The “Arborist” consumable will instantly harvest all trees that are ready to be harvested. The “Farm Hands” consumable will instantly collect from all animals that are ready to be harvested. One important thing to remember is that the Farm Hands consumable will only work on animals that are outside of buildings. And lastly, you also have a chance of receiving 100 Experience Points when collecting from your Horse Stable that will appear in your Gift BoxFor anyone who may be interested, the "Arborist" and "Farm Hands" consumables can also be purchased from the [[Market] for 5 Farm Cash. Please remember Farmers, these consumables are one use only. And lastly, to further allow our players to express their individuality, Horse Stables can now be painted! Purchase white, green, blue, red or pink paint from the Market for 5 Farm Cash! Along with these great new features, we also have released some very cool new Lunar New Year, Snow Games and Carnival themed Limited Edition items that can be purchased for both coins and Farm Cash from the Market. If you have not had a chance to grab some of these new items yet, make sure to pick some up while you can. The Bamboo crop and Lotus Crop also available, along with the new “Horse Power” achievement. You can obtain this new ribbon by collecting various amounts of the new consumables from the Horse Stable. For anyone who might be interested, the Bamboo crop is available at level 10 and costs 75 coins to purchase, and yields 190 coins when harvested. The new Lotus crop is available at level 30 and costs 160 coins to purchase and yields 250 coins when harvested. Remember folks, these two new crops are limited edition, so make sure to have some fun with them before they disappear from the Market. And as with all of our new features, we would love to hear your feedback. If you have any opinions you would like to share with us, please visit the Official FarmVille forums or www.farmville.com. I also want to let everyone know that FarmVille Game Cards will be coming soon! The FarmVille Game Cards will be officially released at Game Stop on the 22nd of February; however you will also be able to find them in stores such as Target, Best Buy, Wal-Mart and 7-11 in the future. These cards are not only an easy way to get some extra Farm Cash, they are also great gifts for any friends or family you may have who love FarmVille. I will make sure to give you guys more information about the Game Cards as they start rolling out to new retailers in the future. Now, before we get into the coming soon segment of the podcast, I want to remind you guys of the new weekly event for all of our players. Since the release of FarmVille, we have seen some amazing farms. From the creative and unique to the downright impressive, we have been blown away by the hard work and originality of our users. It's high time that our most talented Farmers get the recognition they deserve. Every Monday, you guys can submit a picture of your Farm for a chance to be our featured Farm of the Week! Our winning Farms will be displayed on the Official FarmVille Fan Page and our winners will receive 100 Farm Cash. For more information on this event, or for details on how to enter, please make sure to visit our official forums. Alright everyone, that brings us to the part of the podcast I know you all skip ahead to…. Its time for you guys to get a sneak peek as to what will be coming to FarmVille in the future! Well, I want to let all of you know that we will be making some significant changes to the fuel system in the near future. This new overhaul will not only allow you to find fuel on your friend’s farms, it will also allow you to share fuel with your friends more frequently. We also have some very cool new Yellowstone and West Coast inspired Limited Edition sets making an appearance in the coming weeks that all of you should keep an eye out for. Lastly, I have some very exciting news for you guys. We will be releasing puppies in the next few weeks. But these aren’t just any ordinary puppies Farmers… these puppies will be your Pets! Having a pet dog will mean you can not only watch them grow up, but you can name them and even have them do tricks! Because pet dogs will be such an important release for our community, we would love to hear your thoughts about this new feature. If you have something to share, make sure to come and say hi on the official FarmVille forums. Well Folks, that’s about it for this week. My name is Lexilicious, and I will see you guys in a few weeks. Happy farming everyone! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts